


Unforgiven

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyce Sarkoff and her father discuss family affairs in the Lindorian Presidential Residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted for the Freedom City Birthday Party of 2010, but it's really a fragment of the Great and Almost Entirely Unwritten Jarriere Novel, slightly rewritten as I wasn't sure it would make sense out of context. It doesn't have Jarriere in it.

Tyce suspected what was coming when Sarkoff began to give her sidelong glances and then cleared his throat.

"I had lunch with your mother today..."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I am not going to join you next time. I am _not_ prepared to play happy families."

"You don't have to..." He paused.

"Don't have to what?"

Her father sighed. "If you would just see her, nothing more... she really misses you."

"Well, she should have thought of that when she decided to stay on Lindor instead of joining us in exile."

"I know that was very hard for you, but it was our mutual decision. Your mother had an important role to play, keeping the party going after I'd abandoned it."

"She'd have played a more important role by persuading you _not_ to abandon it. Or accompanying us into exile to back me up when I was trying to talk you round."

"You see?" he said lightly. "Between you, you covered both jobs. Working on Lindor, and working on me."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, we both know that her leaving you was the biggest blow to your confidence! Far worse than anything the voters did to you. I don't know why you go on defending her."

"Look, Tyce," said Sarkoff, "that's between Leda and me. I accept what she did; and if she _hadn't_ been here, running the party, it might have taken me years longer to win the presidency back. Her backing was crucial."

"It was opportunistic. She never got anywhere near power while you were away, and she knew you'd give her a plum job in your government."

"She's one of my best ministers."

"Fine. I don't mind you employing her, and I can't stop you having lunch, or smuggling her into your quarters when I'm away..."

"Really, Tyce, I don't know where you've got that idea from..."

"...but all that's _you_ , not me. Leda ceased to be my mother when she didn't come with us, and she's not moving into the Residence while I'm living here."

Sarkoff gazed at his daughter, sadly. "I'll wait, Tyce. I'll wait."

 _You look so like her when you're angry._ But he knew better than to say so.


End file.
